Von Injoface Family
The Von Injoface family is a family of puffles and one of the Top Five Families. They are infamous for their sadistic, arrogant, and egotistic personalities and for some of then, their hairstyle. The most well-known is Mabel XIX, purple puffle of Explorer Antics XIII. List of Members *'Mabel von Injoface XIX', the current Mabel in a long list of nineteen others. She is an arrogant puffle owned by Explorer, and also the most famous Injoface. *'Charles Maniaca von Injoface'- The brother of Mabel, he is sadistic and shows this by creating a television show where creatures get tortured. *'Director Benny'- A cousin of Mabel, he is one of the five Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. He denies his relationship with Mabel, and is the most powerful Injoface of all time. *'Director Kenny'- The brother of Benny, he is an anti-director *'General Puff'- One of the oldest Puffles, he is Mabel, Charles, Susan, Oreop, Benny and Kenny's Grandfather, Mabel VIII's father, and Foamy and Matthew's great-grandfather *'Sister Alkamesh'- A nun nurse at Lichenblossom Isles. She is very bad at her job since nuns are supposed to be nice and caring. However, she has a record cure rate, and sadly, is a master at practicing medicine. *'Kalin'- a relative of Mabel who is very like her, although it is unknown how they are related *'Foamy'- the newest edition to the family. Foamy is not arrogant, mean, or sadistic, and thus was seen as an outcast in the family. He ran away and started a life of crime. *'Matthew von Injoface'- Another one of the social outcast of the family. He is the only one who is considered helpful to society. *'Susan von Injoface'- Foamy's mother. She is a lawyer who is good at her job, even though most people don't like her, including her clients. *'Oreop von Injoface'- Matthew's father. Deceased. *'Mabel von Injoface XVIII'- Mabel's mother and Foamy's surrogate mother. She is just as nasty as her daughter. She is the only surviving Mabel namesake other then XIX. *'Director Lenny'- Father of Benny and Kenny, he is also a director but isn't a Master of the Universe. *'Emily Von Injoface'- She is alive and wants to tbe the next Mabel. *'Cabel von Injoface'- a fat, lazy, demanding, ner-do-well couch potato, she one of Mabel's sisters. Ancestral Mabels *Mabel I - the matriarch of the Injoface family and the founder of one of the worst puffle groups of all time. *Mabel II-Mabel I's daughter *Mabel III-Mabel I's son's daughter, niece of Mabel II *Mabel IV- Mabel III's brother's daughter, her niece *Mabel V- Mabel IV's niece *Mabel VI- Mabel V's niece *Mabel VII Mabel VI's niece (you get the idea) *Mabel VIII *Mabel IX *Mabel 10 (notated as traditional numbers to avoid confusion with Mabel X) *Mabel XI *Mabel XII - Puffle of Explorer I. She started the infamous Antics Family hatred. *Mabel XIII - this Mabel, so the story goes, was like an Injoface equivalent of Explorer, or rather, Explorer in puffle form. She was friendly and outgoing, and one major prankster. (In fact, she was the puffle of Explorer II.) She was also obsessed with grooming, historical accounts noted, and was better groomed than the succeeding Mabels. The family refuses to talk about her. *Mabel XIV *Mabel XV *Mabel XVI- *Mabel XVII- General Puff's Sister, Mabel's Great-Aunt *Mabel XVIII- General Puff's daughter, niece of Mabel XVII, mother of Mabel XIX *Mabel XIX - Current Mabel Others *'Explorer 767'- the owner of Mabel, he likes pulling pranks on her. *'Mabel X'- The X-antibody of Mabel, she is pretty much to opposite of her *'Ninjinian'- The owner of Kalin *'Steven'- A puffle who thinks he's a... penguin. He's not blood-related to this family, but it still counts right? *'Dustin' bioligical father of Mabel and Foamy, who is steven's cousin. He is very handsome for puffle standards, and thinks he's great because of this. Traits *The most obvious traits is that the Von Injoface family are able to speak, which many puffles are unable to do. They also keep in contact with each other and know how to use penguin technology better then normal puffles. *Another astonishing trait is that they have extended life spans. The Von Injofces family is the High Penguins of puffles. While puffles become adults at 3-4 years and die at 15-20 years, Foamy is 9 years old and has just started adolescence, and General Puff is over 100 and going. *Some members, like Mabel, Charles, and Foamy, have hairdos instead of a normal puffle's stubs/spikes. They are also seen wearing glasses, and most are arrogant, sadistic, and wanton. The only kind exceptions are Foamy, Matthew, Mabel XIII (who is quite dead now), and Steven. *Of all the puffles in the family, there are more black puffles than any other. *Also, Mabel and family are the only characters explicitly denied rights guaranteed in the USA Constitution. They, quote, "have no rights". *The Von Injoface family is also the only family, correction, the only creatures to have both a cult and a civil rights group centered around them. Note, though, that these tend to revolve around Mabel. Their Big Egos Here's a summary of what they think they are: *Mabel- I'm the best puffle, with the best hair and the best grammar. I hate you. *Charles- I have the best TV show ever! *Benny- I'm so powerful, I can dissaprove anything I want! *Kenny- I'm a better director then Benny!! *Puff- I'm the oldest puffle and a war hero! *Alkamesh- I know how to scare patients more then any other nurse *Kalin- I'm like Mabel *Matthew- I'm so nice and happy because I give out cookies! *Steven- I'm not a puffle! *Emily- I'm the most popular puffle in the world! *Foamy- I'm a puffle? Category:Family of Mabel Category:Evil Armies